


You Will Always Save Me

by CaptainBrieOnToast



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainBrieOnToast/pseuds/CaptainBrieOnToast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mixture of Destiel drabbles that I wrote. They are really short, but extremely meaningful, I think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Life

Life.  
It's not fun.  
It's not easy.  
It isn't even preferable over death.  
In reality life isn't something anyone asks for anymore. It isn't even desirable.  
Life is simply something you have to survive.  
It isn't easy to survive either. There is to much getting in the way. Too many people that want your life to be terrible.  
Castiel knew that. He understood that. Who was he to question it?  
Kids were going to bully him. People were going to hurt him. His brothers would always hurt him, and that's what Castiel's life would be.  
A mixture of pain and suffering.  
But Castiel didn't expect this.  
He hadn't expected a green eyed angel to come his way, just a broken as he was. He hadn't expected anything good to happen to him. He hadn't expected that freckled boy to come and save him.  
He hadn't expected life to give him someone to help him.  
And at first Castiel rejected his saviour. The righteous man, Dean Winchester.  
This was life they were living. Castiel wasn't lucky enough to have a saviour.  
But then Castiel found out that Dean was broken too. Dean's father was abusive and alcoholic. And Dean needed an angel.  
That's when Castiel became Dean's angel. And Dean became Castiel's righteous man.  
And together they learned to do something that most people never learned.  
Something most people would never learn.  
They learned how to live life happily.  
And they did so, together.


	2. Clerk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean hates to shop. Unless they shop at the Morning Star. Where a certain Castiel Novak works.

"Where did you find it?"

"It was on that rack."

Dean smiled a little as he watched one of the Morning Stars employees helping a customer buy some clothes. Dean had never really liked shopping. He in fact hated shopping, it was aggrivating. But Sam loved to shop, and he always came to the Morning Star. And the Morning Star had something that no other store in the world would ever have.

Castiel.

Castiel had sheek messy black sex hair, bright blue eyes, and the most intriguing little quirks about him. The way he tilted his head and squinted his eyes when he was confused. The way he smiled was so radiant it put angels to shame. His smile.

For fucks sake Castiel's smile was the most beautiful thing Dean had ever seen in his life.

Dean didn't even bother denying that he was hopelessly in love with Castiel. What was the point? The man was so perfect, so beautiful that denying it was useless.

Suddenly, Dean's brother, Sam, nudged Dean pulling him out of his thoughts. Dean blushed hard, and shoved his hands into Sam's face, earning himself a muffled laugh.

"Dude," Sam managed out, fighting against his brother. Dean moved his hands, and glared at his brother.

"Just finish trying on girls you damn girl," Dean snapped. Sam laughed, and turnde to walk back into one of the fitting rooms. Dean shook his head lightly, and turned back to where Castiel had been before. Only to see Castiel standing right in front of him.

Fuck.

"Hello Dean," Castiel said, sending Dean's heart a flutter. And Dean wasn't into chick flick moments, but he couldn't help the thought that crossed his mind.

He remembers me.

"Hi Cas," Dean muttered keeping his cool.

"Do you need any help today?" Castiel asked. Dean shrugged.

"Nah. Been here so many times I think I can handle myself," Dean muttered nonchalantly. Castiel gave him a small frown, before smiling a little. His eyes shining like the blue moon in Smurfs.

"Oh." Castiel turned away from him, his trench coat brushing Dean's jean clad shins.

"Well, maybe-" Castiel stopped, taking Dean's hand and writing something on it in sharpie. "You call me sometime anyway. If you need help with anything else."

Then Castiel winked. He freaking winked, and walked away.

The color left Dean's face, as Castiel walked away.

Oh.


End file.
